The present application relates to a new and distinct variety of petunia named ‘Drama Queen’. ‘Drama Queen’ is a chance seedling from a group of mixed colored petunias of various origin (an open pollenated mix) discovered in Mount Vernon, Wash. Seed and pollen parents are unknown.
The ‘Drama Queen’ variety is distinguished from other petunia varieties due to its strong, stable variegated foliage with a flower color and habit unseen in previously existing petunia clones (for example see FIG. 3).
Asexual reproduction of this new variety was achieved in Mount Vernon, Wash., using tip and stem cutting from vegetative stock plants.
Certain characteristics of this variety may change with changing environmental conditions (such as photoperiod, temperature, moisture, soil conditions, nutrient availability, or other factors). Color descriptions and other terminology are used in accordance with their ordinary dictionary descriptions, unless the context clearly indicates otherwise. Color designations (hue/value/chroma) are made with reference to The Royal Horticultural Society Colour Chart (R.H.S.).